1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of energy production and distribution. More specifically, the present invention relates to a modular portable energy system (or kit) that can be easily transported and set up to generate electrical power in a variety of environments.
2. Related Art
Renewable energy is an important and growing field, particularly in connection with solar energy. Various systems have been implemented to harness solar energy, including solar panels installed on roofs and in other locations. However, many current solar panel applications are not easily transportable. Indeed, such systems are often large and cumbersome to set up, and are not user-friendly. Additionally, existing solar energy systems are often not intended for personal use, nor are they easily attachable or removable from permanent and/or temporary structures.
Flexible solar panel technology is known in the art. However, such systems are often deployed as “pass-through” systems, such that energy is not stored locally, i.e., at or near the point of generation. Further, such systems do not include adequate circuitry for balancing accumulated power. Moreover, known flexible solar panel systems are “stand alone” and isolated units without complex distribution systems that can send electrical energy to multiple appliances at once. Further, other flexible panel systems don't offer lightweight, high-wattage energy to power appliances for different environmental needs, i.e., survival, recreational, military, communication, etc.
Moreover, in view of existing technology in this field, what would be desirable is a system, or kit, that generates solar energy, and which is easily collapsible and transportable. Further, what would be desirable is the use of such a system with power generating and harvesting technologies, as well as in connection with other advantageous devices and/or applications, such as in connection with personal power systems, portable shelters, as well as other alternate energy sources. Even further, it would be desirable to create a scalable network of such energy systems capable of communicating with each other, such as by wireless technology, and sharing and allocating power to meet various electrical consumption needs. Accordingly, what would be desirable, but has not yet been provided, is a modular portable energy system which addresses the foregoing needs.